


"You're So Small, It's Adorable."

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's A Tease, Established Relationship, M/M, Tony doesn't want to sleep though, but he's just trying to get him to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Bucky was just trying to get him to sleep, but Tony's got other things in mind.





	"You're So Small, It's Adorable."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one month anniversary present for my online bestie.  
> I'd like to thank everyone's who's read my last story, we've almost reached 300 kudos on it since last night!! You guys are amazing!

Bucky leaned against the doorway to the lab, watching the genius work with a look of fondness in his eyes.

“Can I help you, soldier?” Tony asked, smiling flirtatiously over his shoulder.

“You’ve been down here for over two days, doll.” Bucky walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.

“I’m working,”

“Hmm,” Bucky nuzzled into his neck, kissing the skin gently. “You should take a break.” He tapped his fingers against his waist and trailed them down to his hips.

“Are you offering me something better than staying down here?” Tony pushed back against him, looking up and wiggling his eyebrows.

Bucky smirked down at him, kissing him on his lips.

“Sleep.” He muttered against his lips, chuckling to himself as Tony huffed.

“You’re a tease sometimes.” He muttered, wiggling against him slightly with a smirk.

Bucky hummed, pulling Tony’s hips closer and running his hands up and down the inside of his thighs.

“Yeah, I’m the tease,” He muttered, kissing his neck gently. Tony lifted his head with a small moan.

Bucky grinned, his hands tightening around his hip as he started nipping at his neck, sucking hard on the exposed skin.

Tony let out a breathy giggle that dissolved into a moan. He pressed himself back, arching against his chest. He reached up and wrapped his hand into Bucky’s hair, stroking it gently.

Bucky moved down to his collarbone, leaving dark hickies in his wake. He reached up with his metal hand and wrapped it gently around his neck, pulling him closer as he sucked and bit at his collarbone. The moans Tony was making were vibrating against his hand  and he let out a dark chuckle.

“Ah-holy fuck,” Tony’s hand tightened in his hair. “W-We should…Take this upstairs,” Bucky nodded against his neck, quickly pulling away and wrapping his arms around Tony, picking him up easily and making his way out of the lab. Tony chuckled against him.

“You’re so small…” Bucky muttered as he stepped into the elevator, kissing his forehead. “It’s adorable.”

Tony huffed lightly, his eyes still glazed over and hooded and he smirked at him as the doors closed.

* * *

DUM-E stared curiously at the lab door, his arm moving around as he beeped at U and Butterfingers. Dad probably just got distracted, he’ll come back and play catch with them in a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at even mild, pre-smut so I hope I did okay.  
> Please let me know what you guys thought, it means the world to me!!


End file.
